EL héroe de dos mundos
by angelmolina056
Summary: éste es mi primer fanfic qué hecho creado esperó sus comentarios y los derechos de autor para los creadores de estas series


Nota del escritor: bueno este es mi primer fanfic de naruto y My Little Pony así que todos los personaje son es oclusiva mete de los creadores y gracias por leer este fanfic espero sus comentarios y si tienen y de a que a ha ser en la trama de la historia estaré en cantado ver sus ideas y responderé preguntas del fanfic del el campeón de konoja y Equestria.

Prólogo

EL MEJOR COMPLE Y MI NUEVA VIDA

En un cueva oscuro había dos seres discutiendo de un problema que sucederá en su mundos uno era un ser bípedo con una cabellera blanca como la nieve un kimono de color gris con una imagen de un espiral en la espalda con una cara de vejez con unos ojos con la misma imagen de una espiral ese eran los místicos ojos del rinnengan y su nombre es Rikudo sennin pero su verdadero nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki la siguiente sombra tenía la forma de un equino con alas y cuerno en la frente una piel oscura como la misma noche con una melena rubia como el mismo sol en uno de su costados tiene una marca con la forma de la galaxia este ser era de la míticos alicornios su nombre es galaxy ellos discutían de como ayudar a su campeón que lo ayudaría con un mismo enemigo Lord T que amenazaba con destruir sus mundos una vez que se dieron cuenta que los lectores llegaron pararon de discutir.

Hagoromo: hola perdón por vernos discutir pero no sabemos como ayudar a nuestro campeón.

Galaxy: ya té dije que lo enviemos con mi hija ella lo ayudara hasta que regrese de vuelta.

Hagoromo: pero que ay con las personas que aprecia como las dos niñas que ayudó en el parque lo van a extrañar mucho lo sabes.

Galaxy: si pero ya sufrió mucho como dejar lo ha su suerte hoy casi lo ¡matan! grito galaxy.

Hagoromo: lose lose creó que tienes razón pero ¿como lo enviamos con tu hija?.

Galaxy: creó saber como pero mientras tu y los lectores veamos como llegamos con nuestro campeón aquí.

Ha si galaxy mostraba a un niño de no más de 4 años con una camisa blanca con una espiral rojo en el pecho unos pantalones naranjado con líneas azules una cabellera rubia alborotada unas tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo asían ver a un zorro que estaba ala par de ellos durmiendo plácidamente.

Galaxy: bien mis queridos lectores quieren saber porque estamos discutiendo bien todo comenzó hace unas 5 horas.

[Flaskblack ase 5 horas]

Se ve un niño Huyendo de nuevo de una turba de aldeanos con con palos con puntas afiladas y con unas cadenas el pobre niño ya estaba cansado de tanto correr hasta que encontró un callejón así que fue a el para ver si en contra va dónde esconderse de los aldeanos que por pura suerte lo logró después que no hubo peligro fue al bosque de la muerte hasta que terminaba el día.

¡BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE!

el niño fue entró al bosque encontró una cueva que antes nunca había visto antes así que entró en la cueva para ver sus herida para curarse pero no podía porque cada ves que trataba de curarse el dolor era demasiado pero ustedes se pregunta ¿quien es este niño? ¿Porque lo tratan tan mal los aldeanos? Bien el nombre de este niño es ''Naruto Namikaze uzumaki'' pero el no sabe de sus verdaderos padres porque la aldea se lo oculto por culpa de los consejeros civiles y del los asesores del hokage que le impidieron al hokage y sus consejeros ninjas a adopta a naruto. Porque no querían que el jinchuriki del kyubi o como ellos lo ven como su arma de la konoja sea feliz. Ahora se preguntaran como pude ser ''naruto namikaze uzumaki'' ser el jinchuriki del kyubi bien todo comenzó hace 4 años.

El día del nacimiento de naruto el zorro de las nueve colas atacó la aldea de konoja así que para de tener lo el cuarto hokage usó el Kinjutsu: Shīringu tamashī(Jutsu prohibido: Sellado de alma) y con ese jutsu sello al kyubi en naruto como ultimas palabra dijo que vieran al niño como un héroe por retener al kyubi en ralla pero no salio así todos los aldeanos lo ven como el demonio encargado por eso lo maltratan.

¡DENTRO DE LA CUEVA!

dentro de la cueva estaba naruto estaba cansado de ser siempre maltratado por los aldeanos siempre le preguntaba a sarutobi Hiruzen o como el le de se de cariño como jiji de por que le asían daño y el siempre le decía que el odio los nublaba.

Naruto: porque ¡sinf! siempre me golpean ¡sinf! quiero ser feliz. grito naruto(antes de caer desmallado por las heridas y del cansancio de correr y sin agua y sin comer)

Entre la sombra de la cueva aparece una sombra y ve al niño con tristeza cuando la luz del sol ilumina la cueva se puede apreciar la forma de la sombra que era de un equino con un cuerno en la frente y unas alas esta era Galaxy junto con Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

[Fin del Flaskblack.]

Galaxy: por eso estamos discutiendo entonces hagoromo que hacemos con naruto. dijo(viendo con tristeza al niño que estaba durmiendo plácidamente.)

Hagoromo: lo aremos pero será mañana el día de su cumpleaños numero 4 en la noche y se como hacerlo.

Galaxy: bien pero espero que no le pase nada malo mañana. dijo feliz.(viendo a naruto que ya se había curado con el chakra del kyubi)

Hagoromo: bien vámonos antes que despierte. dijo(viendo como naruto se estaba empezando a despertar)

Así galaxy y hagoromo desaparecieron de la cueva justo cuando naruto se despierta viendo a todas direcciones porque creó haber escuchado voces pero no vio a nadie por ningún lado.

Naruto: qué raro creí haber escuchado voces pero no estoy solo. dijo( viendo que ya era de día)

Así naruto salió de la cueva rumbo a su de apartamento para cambiarse para ir a jugar con sus dos mejores amigas al parque donde las conoció no si antes ver una última ves la cueva.

Naruto: creó que aquí puedo esconderme de los aldeanos. dijo(viendo la cueva para después salir corriendo para llegar ala salida del bosques de la muerte)

¡KONOJA hora:7:00.AM!

Naruto iba corriendo para llegar a su departamento para cambiar se de ropa para poder irse al parque donde se encontrará con sus amigas para jugar con ellas mientras recibía miradas de odió y desprecio pero el los ignoraba cuando llegó a su departamento se cambio rápido y salió de su departamento y fue al parque.

¡PARQUE hora:8:00.AM!

Y ahí lo estaba esperando sus amigas

Naruto: hola chicas como están

??? y ??? :bien naruto te estábamos esperando. dijeron las amigas de naruto.

Naruto: perdón chicas es que tenía que cambiarme de ropa por que la otra estaba sucia.

???:bien naruto vamos a jugar. dijo una de las niña.(que ella llevaba una camiseta negra con un suéter gris con unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias ninjas su peinado tipo hime como azulado y su cara de color pálido como de perla y unos ojos perlados como un par de lunas que pudo ver naruto su nombre es "hinata")

???: si hinata y naruto vamos a jugar a los ninjas dijo la otra niña.(que ella lleva una camiseta azul con un símbolo en la espalda de forma de un abanico ella es una uchiha unos pantalones ninjas del mismo color unas sandalias ninjas una piel bronceada unos ojos negros como la noche misma era lo que miraba naruto su nombre es "satsuki")

Naruto: si satsuki y hinata vamos a jugar a los ninjas dijo feliz.(corriendo junto con sus amigas sin saber que lo estaba vigilándolos entré las sombras dos figuras los observan antes desaparecer en un parpadeo.)

Naruto: otras ves siento que me observan dijo intrigado.(mientras observa todo los lados pero no encontró nada solo para que hinata y satsuki lo llamen y valla con ellas no si antes observé una ves mas para después valle con sus amigas a jugar.)

¡CUEVA DEL BOSQUES DE LA MUERTE hora:5:00.PM!

En lo mas profundo de la cueva se encontraban galaxy y hagoromo hasta que galaxy decidió preguntar a hagoromo si cele curio algo con el asunto con naruto.

Galaxy: i bien hagoromo ¿se te ocurrió alguna idea en como llevar a naruto a equestria?dijo(viendo como hagoromo iba de un lado al otro pensando en como llevar a naruto a equestria asta que se de tienen por que se le ocurrió una idea era arriesgado pero tenia fe que el podía pasar la prueba.)

Hagoromo: se como llevarlo pero será arriesgado pero tengo fe que funcionará dijo feliz.(viendo a galaxy que vio el rostro de hagoromo hasta que abrió muy grande los ojos al dar se cuenta en lo que pensaba a ser hagoromo era de masía do arriesgado para naruto.)

Galaxy: estas seguro la prueba que vos pusiste es muy difícil creés que la superé para obtener eso dijo muy preocupa.(viendo a hagoromo ella pensaba en lo difícil que era esa prueba pero si la pasaba podría ir a equestria.)

Hagoromo: estoy muy seguro después de todo el es mi encarnación dijo serió.(viendo seriamente a galaxy el sabía que su prueba era difícil pero tenia fe en el chico de pues de todo el traería la paz entre los dos mundos.)

Galaxy: si tienes toda la razón después de todo también se convertirá en un gran hechicero como te decían antes de venir aquí el gran hechicero "Star Swirl" verdad dijo feliz.( viendo como hagoromo ponía un rostro de nostalgia recordado su vida en equestria junto con la pequeñas "celestia" y "luna" las veces que las ayudaba con su aprendiz en los hechizos o cuando jugaba con las pequeñas luna y celestia hasta que tenia que volver a su mundo por lo problemas que Asia su madre en el mundo shinubi.)

Hagoromo: si que buenos tiempos aquellos pero tenía que pasar lo de mi madre pero antes de irme le conté a celestia lo de mi vida pasada. dijo serió(viendo a galaxy que entendía a que se refería con lo que vida pasada tuvo hagoromo) y dije que un sucesor de mi legado y le dejé todo para que ella lo ayudé en su aprendizaje en la hechicería dije que cuando eso pase su Cutie Mark se encendería esa seria la señal que mi nuevo sucesor vendría.

Galaxy: bien entonces solo queda esperar que pase tu prueba para que valla a entrenar verdad después que terminé regresara aquí a ser el examen genin verdad. dijo sería (viendo hagoromo que el solo asentía con la cabeza para luego dejar un pergamino en la cueva para que naruto de lo diera a celestia.)

Hagoromo: bono yo ya hable con ella ayer después que se conocieron para contar le de nuestro plan con naruto y dijo que ayudar con su entrenamiento ninjas y si celestia con su aprendizaje con los hechizos también que tiene una aprendiz pueden ser muy buenos amigos tu que dices galaxy dijo feliz( viendo a galaxy que también se puso feliz con la idea así que a siente con la cabeza en aprobación.)

Galaxy: bien yo también esto y de acuerdo con tu idea también pueda ayudar con celestia con su problema siempre se culpa por enviar a su hermana a la luna y me preocupa que le pasé lo mismo que le paso con luna por culpa de sus celos por que preferían el día que la noche dijo triste.(viendo hagoromo que también se poso triste con lo que curio con celestia y luna) también para conocer a naruto y a una de tus hijas dijo feliz.(viendo a hagoromo que también estaba feliz por que quería prestar a su hija a galaxy.)

Hagoromo: bien esperemos asta la noche para hablar con naruto dijo serio(viendo como galaxy a siente con la cabeza en estar de acuerdo con hagoromo.)

Se ve como tanto como galaxy y hagoromo se pierde entre la oscura cueva.

¡Parque hora:6:30.PM!

Nos encontramos en el parque don naruto y sus amigas estaban asiendo un pinic después de haber jugado naruto ya se había dado cuenta que era tarde tenía que dejar a sus amigas a sus casas y hablar con hiashi hyuga y mikoto uchiha para contarles de que tenia que dejar la aldea para entrenar con su nueva sensei a un se acuerda de como la conoció ayer después de caer des mallado en la cueva.

[Flaskblack ayer hora:10:00.PM]

¡SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO!

en su subconsciente Naruto despertó pero ahora se encontraba en unas alcantarillas, comenzó a caminar en ese laberinto de conductos por un buen rato hasta que llego a una sala inmensa con unas rejas gigantes con un papel en el centro que decía "Sello", comenzó a acercarse pero cuando estaba a unos 2 metros de las gigantescas rejas un sonido desde adentro lo hizo detenerse. Se escuchaban algunos gruñidos hasta que pudo divisar 2 enormes ojos color rojo rasgados verticalmente, Naruto se asusto un poco y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero lo que vio después lo hizo ponerse blanco del miedo, ya que detrás de las rejas se empezó a ver una silueta gigante que se hacia cada vez mas visible hasta formarse un enorme zorro con 9 colas que las ondeava como si fuera un abanico, realmente se vía imponente hasta que se empezó a acercar a la reja para ver quien era su invitado, se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y sonrió enseñando esos enormes dientes blancos al notar esa expresión de terror en el rostro del ojiazul...

"Veo que al fin mi carcelero me hace una visita" dijo el imponente zorro "¿Quien eres y donde estamos?" pregunto el rubio temeroso "Esta es tu mente y yo soy el gran Kyubi no Yoko" respondió el zorro "Ya veo pero dime ¿Porque dices el si tu voz suena femenina?" volvió a preguntar Naruto con menos temor "Veo que no eres tan distraído como pensaba, y tienes razón soy una hembra, la Bijuu mas poderosa" dijo la zorra "¿Que haces aquí? y ¿Que es un Bijuu?" pregunto de nuevo "Haces muchas preguntas pero te responderé, los Bijuu somos nueve gigantes criaturas que nos caracterizamos por tener un número determinado de colas las cuales van desde una cola (Ichibi) hasta nueve colas (Kyubi). Nosotros somos formas vivientes de chakra, a veces referidos también como "Monstruos de Chakra" (Chakura no Bakemono), dándonos poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a la mayoría de los shinobis... Desde tiempos remotos debido a nuestro gran poder los ninjas han querido obtener nuestra fuerza, por esa razón nos han sellado dentro de cuerpos humanos dándole a nuestros contenedores grandes poderes que sobrepasan los normales, siendo llamados Jinchurikis, esa es la razón por la que estoy encerrada dentro de ti entendiste" dijo Kyubi "Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí para poder controlarte eso es muy feo y hay alguna forma de liberarte no me gusta verte aquí encerrada" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera descolocando a Kyubi era primer vez que alguien le decía esas palabras, ningún humano había sido amable con ella o sus hermanos, el único había sido su padre el Rikudo Sennin, cosa que la hizo enojar un poco "¿Porque dices eso humano?, ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí encerrada?, porque hace 6 años ataque la aldea cuando escape de mi antiguo Jinchuriki tu madre, además es por mi culpa que los aldeanos te persigan porque piensan que tu eres yo, ahora dime piensas igual" dijo la kitsune, decir que Naruto estaba asombrado era poco, su madre era igual que el, y no solo eso la razón por la que lo perseguían era por la bestia encerrada dentro de el, después de varios minutos en silencio volvió a preguntar "Porque atacaste la aldea si pudiste haber escapado" pregunto un poco confundido "La verdad no recuerdo yo solo me quería ir lejos pero algo me decía que destruyera la aldea pero en un momento me detuve porque tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando reaccione tenia al Yondaime Hokage frente a mi y me encerró dentro de ti de nuevo y ahora que lo veo te pareces a el, bueno no por nada eres su hijo" respondió Kyubi...

Naruto estaba de nuevo en shock, la zorra le acababa de decir que el Yondaime era su padre y el responsable de todo lo que le había pasado al hacerlo un Jinchuriki de la Bijuu mas poderosa...

"Mi padre era el Yondaime, ¿Porque me hizo esto acaso no me quería?" dijo Naruto en un susurro "El te quería al igual que tu madre, lo hizo para proteger la aldea y a ti, el quería que fueras visto como un héroe pero todos te veían como si fuera yo, ellos te amaban y fue por mi culpa que se murieron, perdoname Naruto yo no quería atacar la aldea pero algo me decía que lo hiciera" dijo Kyubi con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto estaba sorprendido por la forma de actuar de la kitsune, primero se molesto con el y ahora la pedía disculpas por lo que hizo, se acerco a la jaula y traspaso los barrotes e hizo algo que sorprendió a la Kyubi, a como pudo la abrazo, obviamente por tamaños solo le abrazo la frente con dulzura y comprensión "No te preocupes Kyu-chan no te odio o algo así, se que lo que hiciste estuvo mal pero fue el pasado, ahora tienes a un amigo" fue la respuesta del rubio sin imaginar lo que había provocado ese acto. A la kitsune le empezó a dar un dolor de cabeza y era como como si un recuerdo sellado se abriera de golpe revelando que ella cuando fue sacada de Kushina por un sujeto enmascarado con una capucha y una cadena se le acerco y le mostró ese ojo rojo característico del clan Uchiha. Ese sujeto la domino para que atacara la aldea pero en un punto perdió el control y cuando intento huir fue el Yondaime quien la enfrento para encerrarla de nuevo en su hijo para protegerlo a el y a la aldea...

"Ese sujeto me obligo atacar la aldea" dijo la Bijuu "De que hablas Kyu-chan ¿Cual sujeto?" pregunto con curiosidad el rubio "Ese sujeto de la mascara con el sharingan me controlo cuando salí del cuerpo de tu madre y me ordeno atacar la aldea contra mi voluntad" termino de relatar la gran kitsune "Ya veo pero eso demuestra que no eres mala Kyu-chan, lo hiciste porque te obligaron, pero no te preocupes algún día lo encontraremos y yo mismo le daré una paliza, es una promesa" dijo el Jinchuriki ojiazul "Naruto" dijo en un susurro y ocurrió...

La kitsune empezó a brillar mientras el rubio se alejaba un poco, comenzó a disminuir de tamaño mientras tomaba la silueta de una mujer, cuando el destello se termino frente a Naruto estaba una bella joven de unos 16 años de 1,60 cm, cabello rojo que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, estos no estaban rasgados, usaba un kimono ceñido al cuerpo color rojo con los bordes plateados y estampados de pequeños zorros igual en plateado, piel ligeramente bronceada y tersa, se apreciaban unos pechos copa C, cintura breve, anchas caderas y un lindo trasero, piernas bien torneadas y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Naruto quedo embobado por la chica porque realmente se veía hermosa y esa mirada inocente la hacia ver angelical...

"¿Y que opinas Naruto-kun?" pregunto la chica "Eres muy hermosa, ¿Porque cambiaste Kyu-chan?" pregunto el rubio con un sonrojo "Realmente no se, solo ocurrio" dijo confusa Kyubi sonrojandose por el sufijo cariñoso "Y por cierto mi nombre es Hitomi, Kyubi solo es un titulo" dijo Hitomi "Pues te queda muy bien ese nombre" respondió Naruto

Hitomi: naruto gracias por el alagó por eso te voy entrenar en las artes ninjas dijo sería.(viendo a naruto que se ponía contentó de tener una sensei que lo hará muy fuerte que pondrá orgullosos a sus padres y un paso mas para ser hokage.)

Naruto: si no te fallaré hitomi-chan daré muy mejor esfuerzo para a ser te orgullosa al igual que mis padres dice.(viendo a la kitsune con de determinación para de mostrar que pueden ser hokage y proteger a sus seres queridos.)

Hitomi: bien nos vemos en esta cueva a las 10:00 PM naruto-kun para discutir de tu viaje de 4 año de entrenamiento ninja.

Naruto: bien nos vemos mañana en este mismo lugar solo le diré a jiji a hinata-chan,satsuki-chan,mikoto-chan, hanabi-chan y hiashi-sama pare que me den permiso para a ser el viaje adiós hitomi-chan dijo feliz(mientras desaparecía de su espacio mental dejando a hitomi sola.)

Hitomi: adiós naruto-kun hasta mañana dijo feliz( mientras miraba el espació donde estaba antes naruto para des pues ir se a preparar para dormir)

[¡Fin de Flaskblack!]

¡Parque hora:6:45.PM!

Naruto: chicas es hora de que las llevé a casa por ya se hizo tarde ya esta noche siendo y mikoto y hiashi se van a molestar con migo si las llevó muy tardé a casa dijo serio(viendo a las chicas después de salir de su recuerdo de como conoció a hitomi por que se estaba asiendo tarde y tenía que llevarlas a a sus casas pero tenía que hablar con mikoto y hiashi con su viaje y con su jiji para pedirle permiso de ir se de la aldea de konoja por 4 años.)

Hinata: bien naruto solo deja que aguardé las cosas para ir nos a casa por que padre quiere hablar contigo y mikoto y hokage sama también esta en el complejo hyuga también esta tu mamá satsuki dijo( mientras aguardaba las cosas y se preparaban para ir al complejo hyuga mientras caminaban tanto satsuki y hinata se daban cuenta como los aldeanos veían a naruto con odio y desprecio pero el los ignoraba ellas siempre se preguntaban por que lo miraba así pero el le de si a que no sabia por que de su desprecio pero que algún di a los haría que lo respeten cuando el se vuelva el hokage.)

Satsuki: por que quiere hablar hiashi con naruto y por que mi mamá y hokage sama están en tu casa hinata.( mientras llegaban cerca del complejo hyuga)

Hinata: no se mi papá dijo que cuando terminará de jugar con ustedes le digiera a naruto que quería hablar con el y tu naruto no sabés por que mi papá quiere hablar contigo y con mikoto y hokage sama dijo intrigada ( viendo a su amigo mientras camina van y satsuki también miraba a su amigo)

Naruto: no pero también estaba queriendo hablar con el y con mikoto y jiji de algo sumamente importante con ellos dijo serio(viendo que ya llegaba al complejo hyuga el quería preguntarle a su jiji si podía salir de konoja y de paso despedirse de sus amigas y de mikoto y de hanabi por que hitomi lo entrenaría en el arte ninjas. Mientras ellos caminaban a las puertas del complejo hyuga)

¡Complejo hyuga hora:7:00.PM!

Hiruzen: bien hiashi para que nos as citado dijo serio (viendo a hiashi junto mikoto para saber para que los citó por que hoy es el cumpleaños de naruto.)

Mikoto: si hiashi para que nos as citado dijo también sería ( con los mismo pensamiento que hiruzen estaba pensando.)

Hiashi: bien los e citado por que le vamos ha ser una fiesta sorpresa a naruto por su cumpleaños que me dicen dijo feliz ( sorprendiendo a hiruzen y a mikoto para des pues ambos se viera entre si para después hacer una amplia sonrisa para después a sentir con la cabeza en señal de aprobación con la idea de hiashi hyuga.)

Hiruzen: entonces que esperamos a ser los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa de naruto

Mikoto: si a el le va a encantar su fiesta sorpresa vamos púes a empezar yo hago el pastel de cumpleaños ustedes decoren el lugar.

Hiruzen y Hiashi : bien manos a la obra dijeron en sincronía.

¡Patio de complejo hyuga hora:8:00.PM!

Naruto chicas ya llegamos vamos a dentro para hablar con hiashi sama,mikoto-chan y jiji.

Hinata y Satsuki: bien naruto-kun dijeron felizmente.( las amigas de naruto para después entrar en el complejo ver que todo estaba oscuro para que de repente sen enciendan las luzes sé hullera un grito para sorprendente a naruto y sus amigas)

Hiruzen,Mikoto y Hiashi: feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun dijeron felizmente.(para ver la reacción de naruto que estaba llorando de felicidad por la familia que tenía)

Naruto: gracias,sinf muchas gracias sinf son la mejor familia que pueden haber decía do dijo llorando de felicidad.

¡Complejo hora:9:00.PM!

Naruto: bien jiji quería preguntarte si podía salir de viaje de entrenamiento por 4 años dijo serio.(viendo a su jiji que se sorprendió por la pregunta que le puso naruto lo meditó un rato antes de responderle a naruto pero fue interrumpido por mikoto)

Mikoto: naruto-kun por que le pi des permiso a hiruzen si ala primera que tienes que pedir es a mí dijo enfadada.(viendo a naruto que estaba sudando frío por la mirada de mikoto y no ayuda va que sus amigas lo miraba así también.)

Hinata, satsuki y hanabi: muy cierto naruto-kun dijeron en sincronización las chicas.

Naruto: lo siento por no preguntar primero chicas y mikoto-chan pero quería preguntarle también a ustedes de algo muy seriamente dijo serio.(viendo a todos que prestaron atención con lo que iba a preguntar naruto.)

Hiruzen: bien naruto somos todo oídos que nos querías preguntar.

Naruto: cuando pensaban en decirme de mis padres y de mi legado y lo de haberme sellado al kyubi dijo serio y dolido.(por a ver le mantenido en secreto lo de sus padres y lo de tener a hitomi.)

Hiruzen: quien te lo contó naruto-kun dijo sorprendido.(viendo a naruto muy seriamente para que le contará quien se lo había contando el legado de naruto y de su inquilino.)

Naruto: por que hitomi-chan me lo dijo o como ustedes la llaman kyubi no yoko y antes que pregunten ella me contó que fue controlada por un en máscara do de kasan y otosan no le que do que sellar la en mi dijo serio.(viendo cómo todos se avían sompredido de como se llamaba el kyubi y de yo fue culpa de ese enmascarado.)

Hiruzen: bueno si ella esta diciendo la verdad entonces noveo por que no darle permiso a que salga de la aldea por 4 años solo promete me que te cuidarás si por favor y si me escucha hitomi cuida de naruto-kun.

Mikoto: está bien yo también te do y permiso pero té cuidas y mandamos cartas para ver como estas si dijo muy triste.(viendo a naruto que fue rápidamente a abrazar a mikoto junto con sus amigas que le pidieron que se cuidará mucho y cuando regresará ellas serían muy fuertes.)

Naruto: bien nos vemos a todos regresaré en 4 años adiós jiji,mikoto-chan, hinata-chan, hanabi-chan, satsuki-chan y hiashi-sama dijo triste.(saliendo del complejo hyuga para llegar al centro de la aldea y llegar a la cueva del bosque de la muerte cuando llego estaba cansado por que o través los aldeanos lo perseguían para lastimarlo todavía lograron lastimarlo de gravedad pero logró llegar al bosques y a la cueva.)

Naruto: al fin llegue ahora que es eso… un pergamino que di se.

¡PERGAMINO!

Este es el pergamino de los otsutsuki si quieres debe ser uno con el corazón mas puro el pergamino te juzgara si eres de corazón oscuro el pergamino te destruirá de hagoromo otsutsuki pasa la prueba si te atreves.

Naruto: bien no pierdo con intentar tu que dices hitomi-chan.

Hitomi: no lo se vale intentar después de todo es de mi papá del que hablamos.

Naruto fue asía al pergamino y firmo el contrato cuando de repente en peso a brillar toda la cueva hasta que cuando se esparció el polvo llano estaba naruto ni el pergamino había desaparecido.

¡Equestria hora:10:00.PM!

Castillo de Canterlot en el reino de Equestria, casi han pasado mil años desde que la princesa Celestia, tuvo que enviar a la luna a su hermana menor, la cual dejándose llevar por la envida y rencor, dejara que la oscuridad se apoderada de ella e intentara derrocar a su hermana mayor

Casi un milenio lejos de su hermana , para la bella princesa del sol, quien en reuniones públicas y oficiales, mostraban un aptitud se alegría y serenidad, de bondad y compasión con su pueblo , los pony, los cuales la amaban, o al menos eso era la imagen que ella actuaba a sus súbditos

Dentro del castillo en su intimidad, los guardias personales, y sirvientes cercanos, sabían que desde hace muchos años esa era una máscara; no había noche que no escucharan a la princesa llorar de tristeza, rogando por alguna oportunidad que volver a encontrar a su hermana, su voz era triste y sus ojos apagados, incluso creían que el famoso hermoso canto de Celestia, era solo un mito, puesto que nunca oyeron ni siquiera taradear; pero lo que ellos ignoraban es que todo esto eran señales que algo muy preocupante pasaba por la mente de la monarca

"Por qué no pude darme cuenta de tu dolor?," Por qué mi pequeña hermana tenías que sufrir en silencio, mientras yo en cambio, disfrutaba del amor de nuestro pueblo?", " Es que acaso realmente, todo esto fue por mi culpa?", eran pensamientos que cada noche se hacían más presentes en la mente de la princesa; un sentimiento de rabia nacía en su corazón,"…todo esto fue por tu culpa…!",escucho una voz retorcida en su mente,; - NOOO!- grito de repente Celestia levantándose de su cama con la respiración agitada

\- Majestad todo esta bien? ,Oímos gritos!-. Preguntaron afuera de los aposentos reales los guardias

\- Eh?, si, todo está bien… ,solo tuve un pesadilla- , dijo la princesa, la cual se levantó y salió de su habitación

\- princesa?. Pregunto uno de los guardias, al verla salir ,rumbo a los jardines reales a la alicornio

\- Solo tomare algo de aire, no se preocupen...-, contesto con una sonrisa tenue pero apagada

Una vez en el jardín, la princesa del sol miro en dirección al cielo, el cual estaba nublado tapando la visión del astro nocturno;"Mi pequeña hermana…., en verdad todo esto fue por mi culpa..", pensó en tono de auto reproche," Y ahora este dolor, que siento es mi castigo", "por no entenderte, por no ayudarte…" , " oh mi quería luna...!, ojala supieras lo mucho que te extraño.."

Nuevamente ese sentimiento oscuro se apoderaba de ella, minando su mente con retorcidas ideas ,"por qué tengo que sufrir yo?", "ella como princesa , se preocupa para que todos en su reino sean felices..., y solamente sea ella , la que se siente como una miserable! ,"Eso no es justo..!", " mas valían esos malagradecidos ,e ignorantes, que el amor de su hermana?", cada vez mas, esos pensamientos invadían mas su mente, mientras sin percatarse, el cuerpo de ella sufría cambios, cambios similares a los de su hermana hace un milenio; pero algo interrumpió eso, más bien alguien

Un fuerte explosión se oía para los adentros del jardín real , la explosión volvió a la realidad a la princesa, interrumpiendo el cambio; e inmediatamente salió a buscar el origen de esa explosión todo los animales del jardín salieron huyendo del sonido, de la explosión la noche era muy oscura y el jardín en forma de laberinto no ayudaba mucho, uso su cuerno para alumbrar .

\- Si tan solo pudiera ver mejor...-, se dijo a sí misma la princesa del sol, cuando de repente la luna se asomó en todo su esplendor, alumbrando el camino de la princesa Celestia

\- Luna?, es acaso que me quieres ayudar?- musito asombrada y esperanzada , -Acaso es una señal que no todo está perdido?- hablo para si con una suave sonrisa, que se dibujó en su rostro; ahora con más motivo quería encontrar el motivo que provoco ese sonido

Finalmente en la zona central del laberinto, encontró a un niño de no mas de 4 años las timado como hubiera sido torturado en todo su cuerpecito la princesa llevo sus cascos en su boca para aguar un gritó de terror por como estaba el pequeño uso su magia para llevar el al niño hasta sus cascos, y con suavidad empezó a revisar y curar sus heridas mientras pensaba quiénes eran los monstruos en dejar así a un niño inocente.

El pobre niño no paraba de temblar sin parar , asustado , de hambre y con frío, porque tenia fiebre.

Quién eres?, Mejor dicho que eres?-, dijo la princesa con voz suave y como si fuera una cría de pony, lo puso entre sus brazos, tratando de arrullarlo para calmarlo, cosa que funciono, pues al niño al sentir el calor y protección de la desconocida, abrió suavemente sus ojos y le dijo gracias en un susurro antes de caer desmallado por el cansancio

\- Es un humano! - hablo sorprendida , - y tan pequeño…- , dijo la princesa con asombro, en toda su larga vida había oído historias de "la mítica raza sabia" , pero ahora un niño humano estaba en su jardín, el cómo? o porque? ni idea; asta que vio al frente y vio el pergamino de invocación con el nombre del niño pero ahora mismo su prioridad era el cuidado del pequeño, volvió a mirar más detenidamente las facciones del niño y encontró unos bellos ojos azules, que acompañan un rostro con marcas en sus mejillas como si fuera un gato , al mirar al niño que ronronea va como un gatito cuando le tocaba sus mejillas exclamo con cariño

\- Awww!, Tu eres tan lindo!-, Abrazando más fuerte al niño y abrigándolo con cariño con sus alas, definitivamente el pequeño desconocido, había despertado el instinto materno de la princesa, la cual noto que en el pergamino que el niño, llevaban una extraña escritura (kanjis) , cosa que ella tomo como runas antiguas, y usando su magia para traducir su mensaje, salió una palabra "Naruto",

\- Naruto? , Así te llamas pequeño?- Dijo de forma gentil la princesa , mirando con cariño al niño mientras este seguía dormido de forma suave a aquel ser que el tomo como su madre, - me gusta…, tu seras mi pequeño Naruto- mencionó colocando su mejilla, junto a la del pequeño,el cual el pequeño abrazo el rostro de Celestia, el tacto del pequeño, hizo que se conmoviera el corazón de la alicornio,en eso unas lágrimas cálidas recorrían del rostro de la princesa, como si todo el dolor que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos se hubieran ido, siendo reemplazados por este sentimiento tan cálido y dulce al tener al niño entre sus cascos

-majestad!- Interrumpió el momento el grito de uno de los guardias que se acercaron apresurados a donde ella, - princesa Celestia, uno de los vigías reporto el de una explosión ser ca del los jardines del palacio!, por favor regrese a su habitación mientras buscamos a…., Que es eso…? -, Dijo desconcertado el guardia al mirar a extraño animal que la princesa sostenía de forma protectora

\- oh!, justo a tiempo-, respondió con una sonrisa la princesa, - por favor despierta al cocinero, y pídele que prepare leche especial para niño, y también llama a los mayordomos que habiliten una pequeña cama al lado de mi cama , y sabanas limpias, y…- decía emocionada la princesa con una sonrisa de alegría , alegría que en años no se le había visto.

\- enseguida majestad..-respondió el aun desconcertado guardia, - pero , me podría decir que es eso…?- dijo el guardia con duda

\- eso..?, no ..., No es un eso, es un él!- , respondió, la princesa con cariño , - él es, Naruto - . Para luego con una sonrisa y abrazando con amor al niño , - el es mi hijo!- mencionando esto último con decisión y una amplia sonrisa

Aquella noche en el cuarto de la princesa, la bella alicornio alimentaba con un biberón sostenido con magia al pequeño, el cual ya iba por su 5ta ración que para estar dormido si que comía bastante

\- eres un glotón!- Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras indicaba a uno de los sirvientes que preparen otra botella, cuando la pony salió del cuarto, algo paso, un bello canto se oía por el palacio, una dulce melodía recorría los grandes pasillos del palacio, canción que los sirvientes e incluso los rudos guardias disfrutaron, una canción de cuna de la princesa a su hijo, el ahora príncipe Naruto

una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del personal del castillo, y no pudieron evitar derramar una lágrima por tal feliz acontecimiento; sea lo que sea, o de donde viniera, como si fuera un cuento para niños o potros según el caso, el príncipe de un reino lejano vino a salvar a una princesa su miseria.

En un lugar oscuro había alguien con un espejo observando diversos imágenes hasta que el espejo parpadeó así que observó que había en la nueva imagen.

????: así que ya se abrió otro voy atener que averiguar de que se trata este otro dijo serio.

Para después desaparece en una estela de luz hasta que solo quedó oscuridad en ese lugar.

Nota del escritor: bien asta aquí el prólogo como dije arriba estaré respondiendo sus preguntas y estaré viendo sus ideas para la trama de éste fanfic y pueden preguntar por las amigas de naruto pero yo se que saben quien es la primera pero ¿quien es la segunda?.bien adiós

Se despide angelmolina056.


End file.
